Doomed From the Start, We Can't Stay Apart
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart. Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart. There's no escape, secrets keep you awake. No running away, no saving the day.
1. Prologue

It was seven months ago when Bonnie Bennett started a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson and honestly, she still was not entirely used to the thought of being in a romantic relationship with Klaus – her once enemy – but she was and there were days where she wishes she wasn't.

There were days that she wished that they stayed enemies rather than becoming lovers.

Their relationship was complicated – very much so. They had a lot of obstacles that they had to overcome, and ones that still needed to be overcome.

Her friends were the first and most difficult out of all.

The night before she told them she couldn't stop picturing what their reactions would be and her mind always went to the worst possible scenario. Klaus told her that if they were truly her friends, they wouldn't care who she was with so long as they made her happy but Bonnie couldn't ask that of them. Not after everything Klaus had put them through.

Caroline was not exactly pleased with Bonnie's relationship with the hybrid but she accepted and supported her best friend's decision – something Bonnie was extremely grateful for because Caroline was one of the few people in the world that Bonnie could not live without.

The witch once believed Elena to fall in that category but she found herself to be wrong. Elena (and the Salvatore's as well by default) had cut all ties with her the moment Bonnie decided to give Klaus a chance and although it took a while, Bonnie soon got over it. Elena was no longer an issue in her life and her life was no longer in danger because of it.

But to Bonnie's surprise, Elena came around. It took a while but she did. She had a hard time at first but then came to understand that she did not have a leg to stand on when it came to judging Bonnie and Klaus when she began a relationship with Damon even after all that he had done to the people she cared about. Though they weren't as close as they used to, Bonnie was happy that Elena was back in her life.

Everyone else may not have accepted her relationship with Klaus but they dealt with it and didn't judge her because of it. She knew that all of them hoped this to be just a phase and she would snap back to her senses and leave him (she found herself wondering the same thing at times).

She also knew Jeremy hated it but he never voiced his displeasure and that meant a lot to Bonnie. He had told her that all he wanted was for her to be happy and if being with Klaus gave her that happiness then he would accept it but it would give him great pleasure for Bonnie to stop his heart again to desiccate the hybrid if Klaus ever hurt her.

Out of all them Damon was the only one that refused to accept it but Bonnie never really did give a damn what the blue eyed Salvatore thought of her and she knew the only reason why he was so angry with it was if she decided to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus she wouldn't be there to pull his ass out of whatever trouble he got himself into. But she didn't care. He meant nothing to her.

Then there was Klaus' family…

At first Rebekah seemed to go out of her way to make the witch feel uncomfortable but once the blonde Original saw how serious Klaus and Bonnie were about each other, she backed off, turning her bitchiness to friendliness. Kol would flirt with her just to annoy his brother (Klaus put him back in his coffin for a week at one stage when he took things a little too far in the hybrid's eyes) and Elijah held some concern for their relationship, what for she wasn't sure. Perhaps he was just concerned for his brother and his safety, after all she and him were supposed to be on opposite sides with both of them attempting to kill the other at least once.

But none of those came close to the main obstacle – Klaus himself.

When his pursuit of her first begun, he changed, there was a side of him that Bonnie never even believed be able to exist within the hybrid.

He was sweet to her, giving her small but flattering compliments here and there. And he became almost like a protector. Whenever she found herself in some kind of trouble, no matter how small or severe, he was there to help her out. If there was some skeevy guy hitting on her Klaus would compel him to leave her alone. Whenever Damon made some insulting comment towards her, Klaus had him pinned to the nearest wall before he could even finish his sentence.

She never understood why he was doing that, why he was trying so hard to get her attention. The logical part of her thought it was a way to try and lure her to his side, to use her powers for him so she confronted him about it.

That was the night they shared their first kiss, one that left her completely breathless and her mind all muddled. He stroked her cheek as he told her that he had no intentions of using her but to give her everything she deserved.

Bonnie believed that she had found the real Klaus, the one he hid under a thousand years or horror and terror (mostly caused by himself) but she was so very wrong.

It was around the time of her eighteenth birthday that things began to fall apart around her. It was the night she confessed her love for him and him for her. Although she knew how he felt about her for quite some time, he never said anything before that night. He didn't want her to feel pressure in returning his feelings.

Over the next few days, Bonnie begun to see some changes in him and it did not take her long to realise that he was reverting back to his old self – the part of him that she hated; the cruel, malicious and all-round evil hybrid that she had once tried to kill.

She confronted him about it. He told her she was imagining it and everything was fine. She believed that she was because after their confrontation her Klaus was back.

It didn't last long though.

A week later she started to see more and more of his hybrids appearing around the mansion and throughout Mystic Falls and the mysterious deaths and animal attacks would headline the papers and the local news. Photographs of missing people scattered the town and flashed on the television seemingly every hour. She knew that it wasn't her friend's or the Salvatore's and there was no mention of any rogue vampire's in town. All signs pointed to Klaus and his hybrids.

Why; she didn't know. Nor did she know why he would be so reckless about it.

None of it made sense to her.

She kept her observations to herself from that point. If Klaus truly was up to something, he'd stop whatever he was up to the moment he believed she suspected him of anything and it would turn into a never ending cycle of her confronting him, him telling her it's all in her mind and things going back to 'normal' until she caught him slipping up again.

So she kept quiet and she kept watchful, hoping that he would unintentionally reveal some important information that could help her figure out what the hell he was planning.

And he did just that.

Bonnie soon found out what he was up too. Well, not exactly but she overheard Klaus speaking with one of his most trusted hybrids. She couldn't pick up everything (she couldn't risk getting too close in case he heart her heartbeat) but she caught a few words that raised her suspicions.

_Hunter._

_Witch._

_Sacrifice._

_Bonnie._

xxx

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this random idea just came to be and I needed to write it down!**

**This fic will have quite a few flashbacks and just another warning; this fic will contain some dark themes so read with caution! **

**I guess you can say this is AU. It's going to have the hunters/hunter's mark/map theme to it but I'm putting my own spin to it.**

**Title and summary come from **_**Lolita**_** by The Veronicas **

**(This is just a prologue so normal chapters will be longer and everything that was in this chapter will be expanded in later chapters via flashbacks)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**The official beginning of the story and you'll learn more about Bonnie and Klaus' relationship, Bonnie tries to find out what Klaus is up to and 'questions' a hybrid with a certain someone's help, some flashbacks plus more!**

**xxx**


	2. As Bad As One Another

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bonnie asked the approaching figure in a broken voice. She didn't even need to see him to know he was there._

_She was never far from his sight these days._

"_Because leaving a distraught girl on the edge of a bridge alone is always a good idea," he replied with sarcasm and joined her by sitting on the bridge, legs dangling off the side just like hers._

"_I'm not going to jump," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I like sitting here. The height and the water below helps clear my head…and I'm not distraught," she told him. "Just upset," she added in a softer tone. _

"_What a relief," he said and Bonnie couldn't stop herself from looking over to him when she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "It would be a shame for the world to lose someone like you," he told her and Bonnie had to roll her eyes again._

"_Really?" she scoffed and turned back to face the water. "I never thought you'd hit the corny level."_

"_I'm trying to be kind here," he joked with a slight smile and it widened when he managed to place one on her face. "You are so beautiful when you smile. It's a real pity that you don't have much to smile about lately."_

"_Why have you been acting so nice to me?" she finally asked him. "What do you want from me?"_

"_I don't want anything from you, love," he told her. "I just did not want you to be alone after what you just experienced."_

"_I guess if anyone knew how I feel it'd be you," she admitted with a sigh._

"_It's not an easy thing. Having your mother turn her back on you," he confessed and Bonnie nodded._

"_Especially when you need them most."_

xxx

"Morning, love," Klaus greeted as Bonnie walked into his study that morning. Bonnie's greeting was a simple kiss to the hybrid's lips.

"Morning," she said back and sat down on one of the leather chairs in the room. "Did you come to bed last night?" she asked as she watched him look through the book cases, searching for a specific book.

"No," he answered and pulled out a big, old leather bound book. "I wasn't tired."

"That's never stopped you before," she mumbled under her breath. She remembered a time when he went to bed just to hold her. Now, nothing.

She heard Klaus sigh and he placed the book on the desk. "Are we really back to this again?"

"No," Bonnie answered sharply. "Because I can't be bothered getting into it again."

_It's not like it would change anything_, is what she wanted to say but she stopped herself.

Klaus walked over to her and knelt in front of her, hands on her hips. "I am sorry, love but Elijah has been in need of my assistance. That's why I was up all night," he paused. "And why I will be gone for most of the day. I need to meet with him," he told her and Bonnie frowned. "Will you be okay?" he asked her with concern and used his hand to make her look at him. "If you don't want me to go, I won't go. Just say the word."

"No, go," she told him. "He's your brother and he needs your help. I understand," she said and raised a hand to touch his face.

"I love you," he told her with a sweet smile and she leant forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"I know," she replied when she pulled back. "I love you too."

Klaus gave her another kiss to her lips before giving one to her forehead then rising back to his feet. "I should be back by nightfall," he told her and she nodded, giving him a smile.

"Tell Elijah I say hello," she asked of him.

"Of course," he replied before giving her a lasting smile and leaving the room and walking out of the mansion, leaving Bonnie all on her own.

xxx

"Bonnie, I'm not so sure about this," Tyler announced his concern as he followed her down into the Lockwood cellar where he had locked up the hybrid per her request. "Klaus is not going to be happy if he finds out about this."

Half an hour after Klaus left, Bonnie realised that it would be the perfect time to do a bit of research and digging of her own and it got even better when she discovered Klaus did not take Tom with him.

She immediately sought out Tyler who was happy to help her with what she needed. Tom was never his favourite hybrid and once Bonnie told him Klaus was planning something that involved herself, he insisted on helping her.

But now, it seemed like he was having second thoughts.

"He won't find out," Bonnie said to him, spinning around to face Tyler. "The only people who will know about this will be you, me and him," she said, referring to the hybrid inside. "And he's not leaving here alive, so unless you tell Klaus; we're not going to have a problem," she finished and continued her way into the old cellar, leaving Tyler behind.

Bonnie knew she was being harsh but whatever Klaus was planning, she needed to know. He mentioned her name. She was involved somehow and it was her right to know what the hell her 'love' was planning for her.

"Bonnie?" the hybrid asked when she stood in front of his chained form. "Did Klaus send you?" he asked almost desperate as he tried to stand up, pulling on the chains.

"Something like that," Bonnie smiled before she sent the hybrid an aneurysm.

The hybrid – Tom, she believed his name was- fell back to his knees, the chair rattling as his hands flew up to grip his head trying to get the pain to end.

"What's Klaus up to?" she asked him, letting her magic ease up on him just as Tyler finally entered the room.

He kept a distance away, allowing Bonnie to handle this by herself but ready to step in at a moment's notice if something went wrong.

"What were you and Klaus talking about the other night? He mentioned that I was needed for something. What was it?" she asked in more detail and she stopped using her magic on him.

"I don't know what you're talking ab –

She cut him off with another aneurysm. She tossed a look over her shoulder towards Tyler who nodded and walked over to Tom.

Tyler stood next to him, taking his wrist and bending it back until a sickening crack was heard. Tyler then moved to the next wrist, doing the same.

"Who was this hunter he spoke of?" she asked, giving a specific question this time and easing her magic just enough for him to answer.

"I don't know," he grunted out as his wrists began to heal themselves and as soon as they did, Tyler broke them back down.

"Yes, you do," Bonnie shot back. "He spoke to you of it. I heard him!"

"No. He's never mentioned anything to me about a hunter!" he pleaded with her and then turned to Tyler. "Ty, man, I swear I don't know."

Tyler then turned to Bonnie. "I think he's telling the truth," he said to her and backed away from Tom.

"He does!" she nearly screamed and sent the hybrid another aneurysm, a much more powerful one this time. She knew she was overacting but she couldn't help it. She had fallen for Klaus. She had gone against everything she believed in, gone against every single ounce of good judgment she had and given him a chance and fallen in love with him and now he's hiding something serious from her and it has to do with her.

"Bonnie!" Tyler yelled out and nearly shook her in attempts to snap her out of whatever rage she was in.

It worked. Bonnie snapped out of it and stopped using her powers. "He knows, Tyler," she said in an almost desperate voice. "I heard him and Klaus talking. He knows."

"But he is sired, Bonnie," he tried to tell her. "Even if he does know, if Klaus has told him to keep his mouth shut nothing you can do will make him talk."

"But I need to know!"

"Then we'll break his sire bond and when it's broken he'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"You'll make him break it?" she asked Tyler, a little hopeful.

"Yes, I will," Tyler promised and pulled Bonnie closer to him, wrapping her in his arms in a comforting embrace.

Tyler could only break the sire bond if Tom wanted to; he just hoped that the other hybrid wanted out and away from Klaus just as much as the others did. If not…well…he'd just have to force him to want it.

xxx

Bonnie returned back to the mansion later that day and unsurprisingly, Klaus was waiting for her.

"Where have you been, love?" he asked her and leant down to place a soft kiss to his lips.

"I just needed to get out for a while," she answered him. "Are you okay?" she questioned him when she noticed he looked a little tense.

Her hands rubbed up and down his chest and shoulders soothingly while Klaus' hands were laced behind her waist.

"Tom is missing," he told her and Bonnie noted that he didn't seem upset about it – only disappointed. That didn't at all surprise her if her were honest. "I believe Tyler is involved. Trying to un-sire him," he nearly growled.

"Impossible," Bonnie countered, struggling to maintain a steady heartbeat. "I met up with Tyler this morning. I've been with him all day and the only hybrid I saw was him," she quickly explained and prayed that her lying had improved.

Klaus' eyes narrowed at Bonnie and she could tell he was looking for any sign of a lie. Unable to be sure enough to know if her lie could pass for truth, she acted on impulse.

She pretended not to notice his accusatory gaze and bit her lip and gave Klaus a small but sultry smile, her hands becoming bolder as they ran over his body. "You've been distant with me lately," she said with a pout, attempting to turn the tables on him. "I've missed you," she added before leaning in and placing kisses on his neck. "And your touch," she whispered against his jaw.

Her hands slid down his torso and rested above his belt buckle.

"What are you trying to pull, Bonnie?" Klaus questioned and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his lower region.

Bonnie put on a confused look but she couldn't stop the sudden increase of her heart beat. He figured her out. "What do you mean?"

His hand came up and he tenderly pushed some hair behind her ear. "You don't have to seduce me to get me to spend more time with you," he told her and Bonnie instantly felt herself relax. She put on a sweet smile and looked up at him as he continued. "You know I'd give you anything you want…all you have to do is ask."

"I shouldn't have to ask you to spend time with me, though," she replied and she let her smile fade.

She was going to guilt trip him now.

"I want you to want to spend time with me," she sighed and pulled herself away from him and turned away. "I just can't help but feel like you don't want me anymore," she finished.

She had to hide her smirk. She knew she just pushed the right button. He might think that he has her all figured out, but she has him all figured out too. She can play him like he is her.

Immediately as the words left her lips she felt a gust of wind as Klaus used his vampiric speed to appear behind her.

"Don't you ever say that," his voice whispered into her ear and Bonnie let out a sudden moan. She didn't even realise he had unbuttoned her jeans until his hand slid into her underwear, his fingers rubbing her. "I'll always want you," he breathed down her neck, his fingers continuing their slow pace but adding more pressure.

"Oh," Bonnie moaned and leant back against Klaus. "Mmm," she hummed appreciatively and closed her eyes as he began to circle her clit. "Klaus," she breathed his name with a smile.

"Is this what you want?" he asked in a husky voice and Bonnie gasped when he dipped a finger inside.

She shook her head at him. "No," she answered and smirked when she felt Klaus falter at her answer. Before he could even ask her hand went behind her and cupped his growing erection through his pants. "That's what I want," she said and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Bonnie felt Klaus smile against her ear and she was suddenly turned around and pushed up against the nearest wall. He tried to remove her jeans but she stopped him.

"Not here," she said with a teasing grin and bit her lip, leaning her head back against the wall behind her, exposing her neck to the hybrid in a teasing manner.

"And where would you like?" he asked with a smirk as his lips ghosted down her throat and across her chest.

Bonnie's grinned widened as she pushed on his chest signalling for him to step back. When he did she strolled passed him and begin to wonder through the house, Klaus trailing behind her.

"Hmmm," Bonnie wondered playfully as she made her way through the mansion. "Where would I like my hybrid to take me?" she mused. "Oh, I know!"

The witch made her way to the door leading the backyard area and to the swimming pool.

"Outside?" Klaus questioned with raised brows. "Really, love?"

When Bonnie reached the pool's edge she turned back to Klaus. "What? Are you scared E.T will see us?" she grinned and began to shed her clothes, taking extra-long to remove her underwear. Bending down and slowly removing her panties before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, leaving her completely naked in front of Klaus.

"Coming?" she shot over her shoulder before diving into the water.

Klaus shed himself of his clothes and was in the water by the time she surfaced. He took her arm and pulled her to him, their lips instantly meeting in a hungry and passion filled kiss.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. One of Klaus' hands reached down between them and pushed two fingers inside of her. Bonnie moaned and began to move against his hand.

"I need you, Klaus," she whined as she tried to push his fingers deeper. "Please. Now," she begged.

Klaus removed his fingers and immediately replaced it with his rock hard member, thrusting as deep as he could, causing both of them to cry out.

"Oh, Klaus," she moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy as he drew back and pushed back in.

"Bonnie," he groaned her name after another hard thrust, the water rippling and splashing around them caused by his quick and hard movements. His hands gripped her behind, keeping her as close to him as possible.

She could feel herself nearing the edge with each thrust, and she knew he was too. She could feel the pleasure growing and building in her abdomen and her hands gripped tight on his hands, pulling on it.

"God, Klaus," she knew he loved it when she moaned his name, and honestly, she loved moaning it. It just felt right coming from her lips. "Don't stop," she said it like she might die if he were to stop. "I'm so close," she told him.

"Come for me, love," Klaus growled and brought her lips back to his for an electrifying kiss.

"Bite me," she whispered against his lips. "I need you to bite me," she said, followed by another gasp of pleasure.

One of Klaus' hands moved to her neck, holding it as he brought his lips down to her throat. Kissing and licking over the silky skin. The scream she let out as he sunk his fangs in and began to drink was heavenly to his ears.

Her stomach tightened and toes curled and it wasn't long until she exploded.

"That's it, love," he smiled, pulling away from her neck. "Let it go," he encouraged and enjoyed the sight before him. She always looked breathtaking when he made her orgasm. Her head was thrown back, eyes shut and a look of pure ecstasy and pleasure overtook her pretty face.

He gave her a minute or so before she leaned back up to him. "Hold on, my love," he whispered to her, bracing her arms around his neck before he started to pump into her with almost vampiric speed.

He could feel her harsh breathing and gasps against his neck as he trusted into her, each thrust bringing himself closer and closer. But it was what she said to him that really pushed him over the edge.

"I love you, Niklaus," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

After a few more powerful thrusts, and her words playing over and over in his head he spilt his seed into her and she also came for a second time.

The two of them stayed still in the water, just holding each other, listening to the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"I love you, too, Bonnie," he said back to her and used his hand to lift up her head so he could place a soft and tender kiss to her lips.

"You should take some of my blood, love," he said to her minutes later, after they both calmed down. Bonnie nodded and Klaus bit into his wrist before placing it at her mouth.

Bonnie closed her mouth around the wound and began to lightly suck down the blood, immediately beginning to feel it take effect. The soreness in her neck from the bite subsided and the throbbing in her lower region eased up.

"Let's get you inside," he said after she was done drinking from him. "I'd hate for you to catch a cold."

Bonnie pulled Klaus' lips back to hers, their lips parted and their tongues tangled. Slowly and sensually. She let out another moan, sometimes Bonnie swears she could come from Klaus' kisses alone.

xxx

"_I can't believe this," Elena muttered under her breathe. "Klaus? Really, Bonnie?"_

_The Bennett witch rolled her eyes in the mirror at her doppelganger friend. "It's just a date, Elena. I doubt that anything will come of it," she replied while seeing which earrings matched her outfit the best._

"_I agree with Bonnie," Caroline jumped in as she walked back into the room while packing away the curling iron she lent her friend. "What's the harm?" she asked and put the hair items back in her bag._

_Bonnie smiled her thanks to her blonde friend as she put on the chosen earrings._

"_But-_

"_Please, don't start, 'Lena," Bonnie pleaded with her brunette friend. "I get that you hate him and you have every right to but it's not like I have feelings for him. It's just a date." She tried to tell Elena. "What are the odds that it's going to go further than one date?"_

"_One in bajillion," Caroline answered the rhetorical question making her two friends giggle._

"_Something like that," Bonnie responded and Caroline sent her a grin._

_Elena let out a sigh. "Fine. But I still don't like it," she said and pointed the finger to her friend in a playful manner. "How long until he gets here?"_

_Bonnie looked over to the clock on her bedside table. "About an hour," she answered and Elena got off the bed and went over to the dress, Caroline following, and the girls spent the remainder of the time helping Bonnie with the last of her accessories and though the witch hid it well, both girl could tell she was extremely nervous about this date and not in the good way._

xxx

The rest of the evening the pair spent in their king bed, doing nothing more than talking and sharing some kisses here and there.

It reminded her of old times between them; reminded both of them. That way of thinking felt strange considering that 'old times' really was not that long ago, only a few months.

They were so at ease with each other in that moment that Bonnie forgot about whatever Klaus was planning and her endeavour to figure it out and Klaus forgot about his plan and the importance of keeping it from her.

"We should watch a movie," Bonnie suggested as she lay with her head on Klaus' chest.

"Whatever you want, love," he replied as he fingers soothingly ran through her soft, brown hair.

Bonnie pulled herself up and away from Klaus, reaching for her silk robe that hung off the end of the bed. Slipping it off she blew Klaus a kiss as she left the room to pick a DVD from the entertainment room.

She soon returned and put it in the DVD player and switching the TV on. Walking back to the bed she slipped off the robe and Klaus eyed her naked form appreciatively as she let the robe fall to the fall and seductively climbed back into bed with him, making sure that her thigh grazed against his length.

"What did you pick?" He asked as all the warnings came up on the TV.

"The third season of Community," she answered cheerfully.

'I thought you said movie?" he questioned with raised brows.

"Movie, TV series…it's all the same," she replied and snuggled back into his side once hitting play on the menu screen.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly half way through the episode. "How did your meeting with Elijah go?" she asked him and sat up, letting the sheet fall down, exposing her breasts to him.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't talk to me about my brother when you put those wonderful things in my face," he grinned and sat up to be level with her. "God, you are so gorgeous," he whispered as he let his eyes trail over her naked body.

Bonnie gasped then sighed when Klaus' hand moved up her body before gently squeezing her left breast.

"Already?" she questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Bonnie," he chuckled and brought his lips down to suck on her nipple. "With you I'm always ready for more."

Klaus' other hand snaked around her waist and she let out a giggle when he turned them over, her back on the mattress and Klaus hovering over her, their lips just lightly brushing.

Their eyes met and he pressed a loving kiss to her lips before trailing kisses down her neck all the while his hands wondering over her naked body.

It wasn't hard for Bonnie to figure out that he was doing this to distract her from her earlier question, quite like she did earlier with him.

**xxx**

**I nearly forgot that I uploaded this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter two and I really hope it's living up to expectations!**

**When I rated this M, I wasn't kidding! Haha chapter 2 and already smut!**

**Thank you all for your lovely feedback! I love reading your thoughts on the story so please keep them coming!**

**I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter because I finished it all in one sitting :p **

**Sorry for any mistakes you find in this and please leave a review!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Both Bonnie and Klaus experience confliction about their feelings for the other. More about Klaus' plan comes to light. More Bonnie/Tyler scenes, more flashbacks and plus more!**_

_**(flashbacks are not going to be in order)**_

**xxx**


	3. Struggles

_Klaus Mikaelson pulled out the chair for Bonnie once they arrived that the restaurant and gave her a charming smile as she sat down - the young witch replying with her own nervous smile._

_Klaus sat himself down and the waiter handed them menus and the hybrid placed an order for the most expensive bottle of champagne._

_Bonnie arched a brow at him before speaking. "Underage, remember."_

"_I have the power of compulsion, remember," he smirked and sent her a wink that caused a light blush to flow to her cheeks._

_She took a sip of her water. "I don't approve of compelling the staff, just pointing that out now," she said and began to read the menu but could feel his eyes burning holes into her. She looked over the top of it and met his gaze. "Yes?" _

"_Nothing," Klaus smirked and looked down to his own menu – breaking their gaze. "Just admiring the beauty sitting before me." _

"_Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Bonnie responded with a slight smile - his compliment affecting her more then she let on._

"_And what will, if I may ask?" he placed his menu to the side and leant forward, his arms resting atop the table. "What is it that you look for?"_

"_Something I'm not sure if you are capable of," Bonnie replied and looked to him and he gave her a curious look, urging her to continue. "Honesty."_

_Honesty was something that Bonnie greatly admired. She would much rather someone be upfront and truthful with her then try to spare her feelings and lie to her face. She didn't like to be kept in the dark and she didn't like secrets - especially when it came to relationships. _

"_I don't believe I have ever lied to you, Miss Bennett," he responded and his eyes gazed intensely at her. "I am an honest man, Bonnie. I stay true to my word." Klaus would withhold truths but he didn't lie._

"_You said you would reunite Elijah with your family but then you stuck a dagger in his heart," Bonnie countered and took another sip of her water._

"_I did reunite him with our family – just not in the way he intended but I remained true to my word," Klaus replied. "Finding a loophole isn't lying."_

_Bonnie let out an incredulous laugh but said nothing but clearly they had two different definitions of 'honesty' entailed._

xxx

When Bonnie awoke the next morning, Klaus was nowhere in sight. Bonnie let out a sigh and laid her head back down on the soft pillow. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up with Klaus beside her. Either he didn't come to bed at all or he was gone by morning. She had begun to miss the feeling of waking up in his arms, the feel of his body pressed against her while he placed kisses to her shoulder and neck as she slowly left the dream world.

But she hadn't had any of that for the last two weeks.

Bonnie rolled over onto her side and caught sight of a note on her bedside table, her name written on the front in Klaus' handwriting. The green-eyed girl reached for the note and unfolded it:

_I am sorry I have to leave so early but there are important matters that need my immediate attention._

_I will see you tonight, my beauty and I will have a surprise for you that I hope will make up for my absence._

Bonnie let out another side and put the note down. What exactly is so important that he now suddenly has no time for her? And what part did she have in it?

She knew Klaus would only tell his hybrid so much and she had no idea how she would find out the rest. And there was still the issue of the sire bond. So long as Tom had that sire bond to Klaus, he wouldn't tell them a thing. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Bonnie hoped that it would take too long for Tyler to break the sire bond but she knew it would be difficult. Even when they want to break it it's hard, but then they don't…it could be near impossible.

She needed to come up with some kind of back-up plan if breaking the bond failed but she had no idea where to even start. She needed a bit more information but had no idea how to get it. She couldn't risk trying to be subtle and asking Klaus – he'd see right through her.

But maybe today would be the perfect day for some snooping. Klaus would be gone all day so she had the mansion to herself. Surely there has got to be something there that could help shine some light on Klaus' intentions.

Bonnie wrapped the sheet around her nude body and got up off the bed and left the bedroom. She was alone in the mansion so she didn't have to worry about any unknown hybrids wandering around the house.

She found her phone where she left it last night and sent off a quick text message to Tyler.

_Meet me at grill at 11?_

A few minutes later she was alerted to his reply.

_Will do. Everything ok?_

She replied back:

_Fine. Just need to talk._

Tyler sent her another message telling her that he'd be there and Bonnie put her phone down and went back up to her and Klaus' bedroom. She removed the sheet from her body and tossed it on the bed before making her way to the shower in their ensuite bathroom.

After her shower she decided to make herself some breakfast but there was a waiting text message on her phone; this time, from Klaus.

_Good morning my love. I hope you slept well and I look forward to seeing you tonight. I'm sure you'll love what I have for you._

Bonnie sighed and placed her phone back on the counter –she wasn't going to reply to him.

She didn't even want to think of him right now. She just wanted to figure out what the hell he was up to.

xxx

_Bonnie's first (and only) date with Klaus went better then she had expected. They didn't have any arguments or harsh words and it greatly disturbed Bonnie when she realised how much she enjoyed the hybrids company._

_Something she certainly was not expecting._

_He had shared some of his experiences with her, some of which made her laugh while others made her a little sick and one even made her pity him. By the end of the night she wasn't seeing just the hybrid but rather Klaus or Niklaus as he told her his full name – she started calling him Niklaus to annoy him._

"_I am surprised to say that I actually had an okay time tonight," Bonnie said to Klaus with a light laugh as he walked her to her door (something else she wasn't expecting)._

"_Well I'm pleased that I managed to surprise you," Klaus gave her a smile._

"_Do you have any other surprises up your sleeve or is this it?" she questioned him with a flirty smile. She had no idea where this flirtatious and playful side of her was coming from so she blamed it on the champagne she had during their dinner._

"_You can't expect me to reveal all my secrets so perhaps another date is in order?" Klaus suggested and moved in closer to Bonnie who bit her lip as she stared up at him._

"_Perhaps," she replied coyly and nearly blushed when Klaus' hand pushed some hair from her face, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary. "I'll let you know."_

_She found herself wanting to go on another date with Klaus but there was no way she would accept to it tonight. She didn't want him to think he was succeeding in winning her over._

_Her eyes closed when his face came down and his lips brushed against her cheek before moving to hover over her ear. "I'll be seeing you, Bonnie."_

xxx

Tyler Lockwood met Bonnie at the _Mystic Grill_ and sat down across from her. "Hey," he greeted and couldn't help but noticed the look of stress she wore on her face.

"Klaus hasn't contacted you at all has he?" Bonnie questioned him as soon as he sat down. Tyler shook his head and Bonnie sighed in relief. "He knows that Tom is missing and assumed you had something to do with it but I said I was with you all day – which isn't exactly a lie. I just left out the bit where we tortured his most trusted hybrid and plan to break his sire bond so I can find out his dirty little secret."

"You don't have to be involved in this, Tyler," she said to him. "I just needed you to get him but you can walk away from this, I won't mind."

She knew the moment Klaus found out it would be Tyler's head on the chopping block and she didn't want that so if Tyler didn't want a part of this, she completely understood.

"Yeah because I'm just going to leave you on your own to do this," Tyler replied with a hint of sarcasm before he turned serious. "Klaus obviously has something planned for you and I really doubt it's something good, so I'm in this with you," he told her. "But maybe it might be a good idea to have an extra set of hands," he suggested and rested his forearms on the table.

"Like who?" Bonnie asked curiously. There was no way she'd involve Elena or the Salvatore's in this – she didn't want to deal with the "we told you so's" she'd most likely receive, especially from Damon.

"Jeremy," Tyler said. "He's still got that whole hunter thing going on and he's never been fond of the idea of you and Klaus so I'm sure he'd be happy to help. Plus, It's going to be hard to break Tom's sire bond especially when he's going to resist it so you are definitely going to need some help and I think Jeremy would be your best option."

"I don't know, Tyler," Bonnie frowned. "I'd feel weird asking him."

"Then I'll ask him," he offered. "He still cares for you, Bonnie, he'll help," Tyler stated.

Bonnie gave in with a sigh – she still wasn't exactly happy with the idea of involving Jeremy in this but Tyler had a point, Jeremy's hunter side could really come in handy with this. And Jeremy had taken a real liking to being a hunter so he probably wouldn't a problem with it.

"Are you going to work on Tom today?" she asked him.

"After I talk to Jeremy, yeah," he answered with a nod. "What's your diabolical plan for the day?"

"Well until you can get Tom to talk, I'm at a bit of a dead-end for what to look for so I figured I might go through Klaus' stuff, see if there is anything that tells me something." She was getting desperate for answers, and not being able to do anything made it all the more worse. "I hate this feeling like I there is nothing I can do and I can't just sit around and wait for something to come up."

"Searching through the mansion sounds like an alright idea to me, at least you won't be sitting around and just dwelling on the fact you know he is up to something. You might not find anything because I doubt Klaus would just leave something like that lying around but at least you'll be doing something."

Bonnie sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"You're not doing so well with this," Tyler stated as he looked at her.

"I fell in love with him, Tyler," she frowned. "And I can't stand the thought that he might have only perused me because he needed me for something down the track and everything between us has been a lie."

"I've seen the way he looks at you Bonnie," Tyler said. "And as much as I hate the guy, I believe he has real feelings for you. So maybe you're right and he had some ulterior motives for starting a relationship but somewhere along the way he fell for you. I see it when he looks at you. You can't fake something like that."

"Clearly he doesn't care enough to stop whatever he's planning," Bonnie murmured.

"Then we'll stop him," Tyler said with so much conviction that Bonnie looked up at him. "Whatever he's planning, we'll stop him. I'm not going to let him put you in any kind of danger."

Tyler didn't care what he had to do but he'd make sure Klaus wouldn't hurt Bonnie.

xxx

"_So how was it?" Caroline asked Bonnie the next day when Bonnie arrived at the blonde's house to work on a group project with her and Elena._

"_Do you really want to hear about my date with Klaus?" Bonnie answered with a question and looked between her two friends. Bonnie didn't have much of an issue talking about it to Caroline but she felt weird talking about it in front of Elena._

_They guy murdered her aunt after all. Even though Damon is no saint either and has hurt all of them, it still felt a little strange to Bonnie._

"_Hey, a date is a date. Sure the guy is a homicidal maniac but it's still a date and as a best friend I am required to know how it went," Caroline responded with a grin._

_Bonnie gave a sigh – giving in. "It was okay," she told them. "It went better than I expected it to be, that's for sure." For one, the date didn't end with her in a body bag so Bonnie considered that a success. "But I have no desire to see him again anytime soon," she finished with a lie._

_She didn't understand why she wanted to see him again. Yes, the date went well but he was still Klaus – Klaus who had caused them all so much trouble in the past months. She shouldn't want to see him at all._

"_Well that was too vague for my liking," Caroline commented. "I need more."_

"_Caroline, it went as well as it could with a guy like Klaus," Bonnie responded._

"_No goodnight kiss?" the blonde continued and Bonnie rolled her eyes._

"_A kiss on the cheek but that was it," Bonnie said. "If he tried anything more I would burnt his ass."_

_Just as the blonde vampire was about the reply, her mother's voice rang from the kitchen and when Caroline excused herself to see what he mother wanted, Bonnie turned to Elena with an apologetic smile._

"_Hey, I'm sorry if talking about this bothers you," she said to her brunette friend._

"_Why would it?" Elena asked and forced a smile that Bonnie saw right through._

"_Klaus has done more terrible things to you than to any of us. I'm sure it's easy for you to hear about a friend going on a date with him," Bonnie stated. "I feel awkward talking about it," she finished with a slight laugh._

"_You're right, I'm not happy about you going on dates with Klaus, I worry about you and if he has some other motives for getting close to you because I don't trust him," Elena told her. "And hearing that your date with him went well really worries me."_

"'_Lena, just because I had one good date with him doesn't mean I have any desire to see him again. I'll admit, it was nice to see him in a different element – but like I said last night, nothing is going to come from it," she reassured her friend with a smile. "It's Klaus for Christ's sake," she added with a laugh. "As if I'd ever want anything romantic with him."_

"_Though seeing you two in a relationship would be funny to see," Caroline commented as she walked back into her room and jumped back on the bed with her two friends. "Hell, seeing Klaus in a relationship would be funny."_

"_I can't see it," Elena said with an amused smile. _

"_Me neither," Bonnie agreed._

xxx

Klaus Mikaelson met with the rest of his siblings a few hours out of town where Elijah was currently residing.

"So what is the reason for this family meeting?" Rebekah asked Klaus – already bored as she lounged in one of the plush chairs in Elijah's living room.

"The cure," was all Klaus had to say for him to have his sister's full attention along with the rest of his siblings.

"What about it?" Rebekah questioned her brother.

"A few months ago I came across a member of The Five," Klaus told them and Elijah looked at him with alert.

"But you slaughtered all the members of The Five," he said.

"I thought so too but apparently The Five is a bloodline, and when one dies another takes his place but this time their tattoos are not visible and they are not complete," Klaus explained to his siblings.

"How is it that an entire bloodline of The Five has evaded our attention for nearly nine hundred years?" Kol questioned with an arched brow.

"Like I said, their tattoos are not visible like they once were and it grows with each kill," Klaus responded. "Only anther member of The Five or a Potential –a future hunter- can see the mark."

"How did you know he was a member of The Five?" Rebekah asked.

"I overheard him talking to someone – possibly a Potential – about the tattoo and how it grows each time he kills a vampire," Klaus said. "I made him a proposition. I help him complete the tattoo and he helps me to find the cure."

"And he just accepted that?" Elijah asked doubtful that a hunter would work willingly alongside a vampire.

"What do you want with the cure?" Rebekah jumped in, eyes narrowing at her brother. He never wanted anything to do with cure when they first discovered its existence but now he wants to find it?

"Well as I'm sure you're aware of my darling sister, my hybrid blood source has dried up," he glared to Rebekah who just rolled her eyes. "And I want to use the cure to turn Elena back to human so I continue to make my hybrids." Rebekah gave his brother a look of disgust but remained silent. Klaus then turned his attention to Elijah. "It took a bit of convincing, but he finally came around."

"Is his tattoo complete?" Kol asked.

"Has been for a while," he answered. "He is currently on the island where the cure is buried."

"Along with Silas," Kol muttered and Rebekah let out a humorous laugh.

"Those witches really got you spooked brother," she smirked. "Silas is nothing but a silly little fairy tale that witches tell their children."

Kol ignored his sister and spoke directly to Klaus. "If you brought us all here to ask for our assistance, letting you know now, you don't have mine."

Klaus gave a shrug and gave him a warning look. "Just stay out of my way brother or you'll find yourself back in a box for the next century."

"No need to get nasty," Kol responded with mock fear – unfazed by his brother's threat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more interesting things to do today," he added and stood from his seat before leaving his siblings, none of them bothering to stop him.

"I need something from you, Rebekah," Klaus said to his sister after he heard Kol slam the door as he left the house. Rebekah arched a brow and waited for her brother to continue. "Alexander's sword, I need it and you are the only one who knows where it is."

"And it is going to stay that way," Rebekah replied with some spite as she thought back to when she awoke all those years ago to see Alexander hanging from the wall with his own sword through his heart.

"I know you want the cure as much as I do, Rebekah and to get it I need that sword," he tried to persuade her and he could see that it was working. "I give you my word that as soon as we find the cure, you will be the first one to take it."

"Why do you need it?"

"There is a message on it, one that will help us to find out more about the cure and how to get to it," Klaus explained. "To get to the cure, I need a hunter and his completed tattoo, Alexander's sword, and a witch to do the spell."

Elijah's eyes shot to Klaus at the mention of a witch. For the past months, Elijah had been trying to figure out why Klaus had suddenly become so interested in the Bennett witch and now it seems he found his reason.

"When did you first find your hunter?" Elijah questioned his brother.

"Ten months ago," Klaus answered.

Elijah recalled that Klaus and Bonnie had been in a relationship for seven months but it took him two to win her over. He needed her to get to the cure, that's why he suddenly discovered his feelings for the young witch. He planned to sacrifice her to get to the cure.

"You have kept this to yourself for ten months? Shouldn't you have found the cure by now especially if your hunter is already on the island?" Elijah responded and his eyes burnt into Niklaus accusingly – knowing the he was hiding something.

"There are a few more complications that I have to work through, Elijah," Klaus said. "It can't just regular magic that will unlock the cure – it must be a special kind and a certain kind of witch." The look Elijah gave Klaus made it quite clear that he was beginning to understand. "Rebekah dear, give Elijah and I a moment."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," Rebekah huffed in annoyance but got up anyway. It was no use arguing with them – she'd likely end up back in the coffin. "I'll come back later," she told them and left the two brothers alone.

"So is this why you suddenly came to the conclusion that you just had to have Bonnie?" there was a bit of bite to Elijah's tone that made Klaus' jaw clench. "You use her, make her trust you and love you and then plan to sacrifice her for the cure?"

"I do not plan on killing her, Elijah," Klaus gritted out.

"No of course not – you'll let the magic do that bit for you." Elijah knew exactly want kind of magic would be needed to unlock the cure. "But clearly this hasn't gone the way you have wanted it to," Elijah added and a smirk grew on his lips. "It shouldn't have taken you this long to try and convince Bonnie to learn Expression and by the sounds of it you haven't mentioned it to her at all."

"There have been complications," Klaus repeated and turned away from his brother – not wanting Elijah to see the guilt he was beginning to feel.

"Like what, Niklaus? That perhaps you care more about Bonnie then you intended to and are having doubts about your scheme?" the older Original pushed.

Klaus scowled at Elijah's words but he was right. Klaus had no intentions of developing actual feelings for Bonnie but he did. Somehow the witch had put him under her spell and made him fall in love with her and that planted doubts in his mind about his plans for her.

He had tried to put some distance between them in hopes that his feelings might fade but he was foolish to think that would work. The more time he spent from her, the more his missed her. The more he found that he needed to be with her.

Klaus was in love with her but he needed to sacrifice her. He had to do this.

xxx

Bonnie tried to be as careful as she could as she searched through the mansion – making sure to place everything back the way she found it instead of just throwing things around in a crazed rampage.

As soon as she left Tyler at the grill she had returned back to the mansion to begin her search. She'd gone through every room in the mansion and came up empty. Whatever he was hiding he wasn't keeping here - which was probably a smart move on his part considering that she knew he was up to something but bad for her because she couldn't find out what.

Bonnie gave a frustrated sigh and pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and sent a message to Tyler.

_Found nothing._

Almost instantly she got his reply.

_Don't sweat it. I'll break Tom's S.B and we'll figure this all out. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise._

Bonnie reread Tyler's text repeatedly and nearly basked in the feeling of comfort that his message provided her but unfortunately it wasn't for long. She quickly pocketed her phone when she heard the front door open and Klaus' voice call her name. Bonnie's heart sped up the moment she heard his voice but not in the way it used to. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now but she had to be. She had to keep up appearances.

Bonnie inhaled deeply before making her way to him. "Hey," she smiled and met him in the foyer. Klaus grinned when he saw her and pressed his lips to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this morning," he said into her hair.

"S'okay," she replied. "Is everything okay?"

She felt Klaus nod before he answered her. "Just had to meet with my siblings –nothing too important so don't worry about it, love," he said and placed a kiss to the top of her head before lifting her head to place a kiss to her lips.

"So what is this surprise you have for me?" she asked against his lips.

Klaus grinned and gave her lips another kiss before he pulled back and pulled an envelope of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Tickets to Italy?" Bonnie questioned with shock as she pulled out two plane tickets from the envelope. "What's the occasion?"

"I promised I'd do something for Elijah and it's in Italy so I thought I'd take you with me," he told her and his hands were on her hips. "I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer," he said with a pout and reconnected their lips, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

Bonnie's arms draped around his neck and Klaus' hand tightened on her hips. "When do we leave?" she asked him in-between kisses.

"Tomorrow night," Klaus' answer brought back Bonnie's feeling of dread.

Tomorrow night?

Her mind automatically went to the worst case scenario – that what he was planning was taking place in Italy and she still had no clue what it was. She felt like taking this trip to Italy with him would be like walking straight into the slaughter house.

xxx

**I keep forgetting about this one….and it's not coming out as dark as I originally planned which is a shame but I have an idea that will fix that and turn Klaus more maniacal hehe and I know it shouldn't really take that long to find the cure (considering that it only took a few weeks in the show) but for the sake for the story it is :D**

**Anywhoo I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the feedback!**

**Fans of Caroline/Elena, just to let you know they will appear more in flashbacks at the moment then the present time.**

**I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter and please leave a review!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**More Bonnie and Klaus scenes **_

_**Bonnie freaks about the Italy trip and turns to Tyler.**_

_**Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy scenes**_

_**Flashbacks (one which is Klonnie's first kiss and another being of Rebekah revealing where Alexander's sword is) and more!**_

**xxx**


End file.
